Pari entre Warblers
by RosedAtlantis
Summary: Du plus loin que Wes se souvienne les Warlers avaient toujours parié. Sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il ne serait dire lequel avait lancé ce qui était devenu avec le temps une habitude et même une coutume.
1. Bras de fer

**Première fanfiction sur l'univers de glee. je sais, c'est assez cours. Mais d'autres OS viendront peut-être se rajouter à celui-ci. ( en gardant le même thème : soit, la passion maladive des Warblers pour les paris )**

_**Glee ne m'appartient pas, même pas la Dalton Academy.**_

* * *

La salle de répétition des warblers était encore relativement vide à cette heure-ci, la réunion ne débutait que dans vingt grosses minutes. En fait, seul quelques membres du conseil s'y trouvaient déjà. David et Thad s'affrontaient dans un bras de fer enflammé tandis que Wes, censé arbitrer, regardait par la fenêtre à la recherche d'inspiration pour trouver le solo qui serait parfait pour Blaine.

Mais ils n'étaient pas les seuls présents. Nick, Jeff et Trent regardaient avec admiration les deux duellistes. Sur la table voisine reposait un tas de billets plus ou moins chiffonnés.

Wes se détourna de sa contemplation extérieur pour se reconcentrer sur ses camarades.

Thad commençait à être d'un rouge alarmant, du à l'énorme effet fourni, mais c'était bien le bras de David qui tremblait le plus. Pour autant les deux joueurs restaient au même niveau alternant balancié d'un côté puis de l'autre.

- Alors ou en êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il aux spectateurs.

C'est Nick qui lui répondit précipitamment :

- Jeff a misé dès le départ 15 $ sur Thad. Je pense par ailleurs qu'il est en train de le regretter... Trent quand à lui est vraiment petit joueur, il a mis seulement 10$ sur David, pas vraiment de quoi le motiver et lui donner confiance en lui. Heureusement, moi j'ai mis ma paye du mois de novembre sur David, soit 25 $ !

- Mon pauvre Thad tu n'as vraiment pas la côte dis-donc... s'exclama Trent en rigolant.

Wes ne sut jamais si ce fut ce commentaire qui donna la force nécessaire à Thad pour abattre la main de son adversaire du bon côté de la table mais c'est en tout cas ce qui arriva deux secondes plus tard.

- Vous êtes chiants les gars, s'énerva en rigolant Jeff. Vous avez même pas laissé le temps à Wes de parié ! J'aurez pu me faire du fric en plus.

Puis il se retourna vers son petit ami Nick qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir perdu.

- Par ailleurs, le prochain coup, tu devrais mettre ta paie du mois de décembre aussi, ça me paira ma veste Guchi...

Vexé, Nick tourna précipitamment les talons et quitta la salle.

Jeff le héla de loin.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? On a répétition, là. Nick! Revient !

Puis il s'élança sur les pas de son ami et Wes se retourna vers les Warblers restant.

- Je paris 12 $ que Nick ne lui pardonne pas avant 18h ce soir.

- Pari tenu ! s'enthousiasma Thad euphorique de sa victoire. Il ne résiste pas à Jeff...

- Personnellement, je crois que j'ai perdu assez d'argent aujourd'hui... conclu Trent avant qu'une foule de Warblers ne s'introduise dans la salle pour le début de la répétition.

* * *

_Les paris sont comme une drogue sur les Warblers. Une fois qu'ils ont commencé ils ne peuvent s'arrêter..._

* * *

**Rien d'exceptionnel, mais j'espère que ça vous a arraché un sourire... A très bientôt !**


	2. Le casier de Pinkkie

**Nouveau OS pour agrandir ce recueil ! Ce qui est drôle c'est que l'inspiration m'est venu d'un coup alors que je cherchais plutôt à finir le chapitre 12 de ma fiction sur HP... Comme quoi personne ne contrôle son imagination.  
**

**Sinon, cette histoire se situe juste avant l'épisode _O__n a toujours besoin de quelqu'un_, mais il n'y a aucun spoiler... donc vous pouvez très bien le lire sans avoir vu la saison 3.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ( et bien sur rien ne m'appartient si ce n'est l'histoire ).  
**

* * *

**_Café du Lima Bean : 13 h_.**

- Bon alors les mecs, entama Blaine, curieux de savoir pourquoi il était là. Vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi vous m'avez forcé à venir ici un jeudi soir, alors que j'ai un devoir passionnant sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale qui m'attend.

- Un devoir passionnant ? Commença Jeff.

- Sur la Seconde Guerre Mondiale ? Continua Nick.

- C'était ironique les gars, leur expliqua calmement David comme à son habitude.

- Oh oui, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale est tous ce qu'il y a de plus ironique voyons... répliqua Wes, visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- Apparemment il n'y a pas d'amélioration Wes, constata Thad dans un sourire. Tu es passé de Prof à Grognon... Peut-être qu'un jour ton cas évoluera jusqu'à Joyeux ou même Dormeur. Eux au moins ils sont marrant.

- Courage, rajouta Jeff. Lorsque tu auras fini tes études et que tu seras officiellement juge pour enfant, je suis sur qu'on te donnera un nouveau marteau...

Blaine ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, alors que Wes semblait se retenir d'étrangler ses anciens camarades.

Tous ses amis de la Dalton Académy lui manquaient terriblement, malgré ce qui avait pu se passer avec Sebastien. Nick et Jeff avec leur complicité légendaire et leur manie de finir la phrase de l'autre. David le sage. Thad l'asticoteur. Et Wes le chef. Wes l'ami. Wes le protecteur.

- Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous emmène ici, dicta Wes heureux de changer de sujet, je tiens à te prévenir qu'ils m'ont forcé.

- Certes, on t'a forcé à venir parce qu'on savait que ça te ferai plaisir de voir Blaine. Mais on ne t'a pas forcé à parier ! S'offusqua Thad.

- A parier ? s'exclama Blaine ! C'est pas vrai vous avez parier sur quoi encore...?

- Pour notre défense à tous c'est la faute de Trent, l'informa rapidement Nick.

- C'est bien connu les absents ont toujours tord, marmonna dans sa barbe le New-direction partagé entre l'énervement et l'amusement.

David et Thad se mirent à rigoler ensemble et Blaine les soupçonna d'avoir inventé cette excuse. Avait-il collé il y a quelques secondes les mots David et sage ?

- Alors il consiste en quoi votre pari cette fois ci ? Questionna le brun pressé d'en finir.

- Comme Nick avait commencé à te l'expliquer, continua Jeff, tout a commencer quand Trent à dit, je cite « Je pari que Thad cache des photos de Rihanna dans son casier. ». Tu nous connais quand quelqu'un prononce les mots « je pari que...» tous s'enchaine très vite... Mais le problème était, comme l'a fait remarquer Thad, que n'importe qui avait pu voir son casier et donc que ce n'était pas juste. C'est la que David qui était de passage à Dalton a dit « je connais un casier que personne n'a pu voir...".

- Et c'est ainsi, que ton casier et devenu pour nous le pari Warblers du mois. Nous avons ensuite contacté Wes pour qu'il se joigne à nous, puisqu'il allait falloir qu'on te rende une petite visite...

Blaine était impressionné. Il savait que Dalton n'était pas l'école la plus animé ( surtout comparé à McKinley où il ne se passe pas une semaine sans drame ) mais quand même. Ses amis devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour trouver des idées pareilles.

Plus pour la forme que par énervement, Blaine leur répondit.

- Et si je vous dit que mon casier est vierge...

- Je ne te crois pas, dit calmement David. Il ne l'était pas à Dalton, je ne vois pas pourquoi il le serait dans ta nouvelle école. De plus je te rappelle que nous avons partagé pendant presque deux ans la même chambre...

- Et par curiosité tu à parier quoi, l'interrogea Blaine ?

- Tu as raison Pinkkie passons à l'annonce des paris. Wes si tu veux bien... demanda Thad.

Blaine grimaça au surnom mais ne dit rien curieux d'entendre son camarade.

Wes retrouva alors son assurance de chef des Warblers et commença de son ton sérieux et maitrisé.

- Pour commencer après plusieurs, longs voir interminables débats, nous avons décidé que se serai un pari d'honneur pour savoir lequel te connait le mien. Donc pas d'argent en jeu. Le premier à s'être décidé est Jeff qui est persuadé que tu as une immense photo de Ricky Martins dans ton casier...

Thad essaya sans réussite de s'empêcher de rire, ce qui lui valu un regard noir de Jeff.

Wes reprit comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu.

- Ce cher Thad quand à lui est persuadé que tu vous un culte à Kurt et que par conséquent il y a exclusivement de ses photos dans ton casier. Nick lui pense que tu es un drogué de café et que tu en a mis des photos un peu partout mais il est également sur qu'il y a une photo de Kurt et toi.

Là se fut Blaine qui se mit a rire avant d'ajouter :

- Je ne suis pas drogué au café... Juste un peu dépendant.

Nick poussa un soupir désespéré et une fois encore Wes repris.

- David pari sur un grand nombre de photos dont une partie de Kurt et toi et une autre parti avec ta famille. Il met même un bonus sur une photo du bal de promo de l'an dernier. Et pour finir, personnellement je ne sais pas quelles photos tu as dans ton casier mais ce qui est sur c'est qu'il y a tes formules de mathématiques, car je sais au combien tu as du mal à les retenir. Oh et Trent pense que tu as affichez un poster de Katy Perry avec des citation de philosophe ancien.

Nick et Jeff haussèrent les épaule dans un même mouvement et Wes conclus.

- Oui on a tous trouvé ça bizarre.

- Bon alors tu nous dis? s'impatienta Thad.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? répondit Blaine qui pensait faire mariner ses amis encore un moment avant de leur révéler quoique se soit

Jeff eu un sourire qui ne plus vraiment pas à Blaine...

- Parce que même si par le plus grand des hasard tu décidé de te taire à jamais, nous aurions tout de même notre réponse...

Blaine resta abasourdi, ils n'auraient quand même pas fait ça ?

- Tu n'a pas trouvé bizarre que Trent qui a pari ne soit pas avec nous ? Questionna Nick un regard espiègle dans les yeux.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Blaine pour comprendre et capitulé, il connaissait les capacité de son ami a forcé n'importe quel cadenas ou serrure.

- Ok ça va je vous le dis. Puisque vous êtes de toute façon assez dingue pour avoir laissé Trent se balader dans McKinley dans le but de forcer mon casier. Ce qui par ailleurs est une violation de mon espace privé...

Il pris un respiration puis se lança :

- A vrai dire cous avez tous un peu raison, j'ai effectivement un photo de Ricky Martins, très petite qui se trouve d'ailleurs à côté de celle de Katy Perry également petite. J'ai bien sur une photo de Kurt assez conséquente et une photo de nous deux au bal de promo. Par contre contrairement à ce que tu pensais David je n'ai qu'une photo de famille et elle est très ressente. Elle montre Cooper et moi. J'ai effectivement une photo où il y a deux café un marqué Kurt et un autre Blaine, et j'ai en effet quelques citations phylosophique qui trainent... Pour finir, comme tu l'a deviné Wes, j'ai du accrocher quelques formule de math pour pouvoir les retenir.

Les cinq garçons était sans voix. mais Thad réussi tout de même à balbutier :

- Waw ! On est trop fort...

- Ah vrai dire, reprit Blaine avec un sourire en coin, je vous trouve assez mauvais.

- Mauvais ? S'étonna Nick

- Mais on a tous trouvé ! S'exclama Jeff.

- Tous, excepté la photo centrale, l'informa Blaine.

David eu tout a coup un éclat dans les yeux et Blaine se douta qu'il avait compris. Mais ils ne dirent rien.

Alors que les autres étaient entrain d'émettre des hypothèse sur l'image manquante, Wes reçut un message.

- Hey, c'est Trent ! Cria presque Wes soudain excité.

Jeff, Nick et Thad se réunir alors derrière lui enfin de voir en même temps que lu la photo envoyé par leur amis. Et Wes appuya sur ouvrir.

Personne ne fit de blague, personne ne dit un mot. Nick eu même quelque larmes qui lui montèrent aux yeux. La voix bizarrement enroué par l'émotion Wes lu le texte envoyer par Trent avec la photo.

« Nous aussi on t'aime. Parce que Warblers un jour, warblers toujours. Tu nous manques »

David pris alors l'appareil des main de Wes pour confirmer ce qu'il avait deviné quelques minutes plus tôt. Au centre du casier de Blaine, plus grosse que les autres, était affiché une photo des Warblers, où chacun d'entre eux figurait.

* * *

_Un warblers ne peut s'empêcher de parier. Comme il ne peut s'empêcher de respirer. Comme il ne peut s'empêcher d'aimer._

* * *

**La petite phrase de fin c'est une nouveauté. je vais d'ailleurs en rajouter une sur le premier OS si vous voulez aller voir.  
**

**Sinon, qu'avez vous pensé de ce OS ? Sur il est peu être un peu moins drôle que le premier et plus "oh c'est mimi". mais que voulez vous, je dois voir le monde en bisounours aujourd'hui.  
**

**N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques ! quand aux fautes j'en suis désolé d'avance. Par ailleurs si quelqu'un se propose pour la correction, je ne dis pas non ^^**_  
_

**A très bientôt !  
**


End file.
